My home
by willowandtarasgirl
Summary: Oz is dying and he wants Willow to meet and take care of her daughter. This is set back in season five. I will go from there.
1. My real mom?

Title: My Home

Author: Maggie

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy characters. I just own the ones I made up. You might see some of the dialogue here and there.

Summary: Oz is dying and he wants Willow to meet and take care of her daughter. This is set back in season five. I will go from there.

Spoilers: None I just wanted to write this for a long while.

Author's Note: Some of the dialogue in here is from my beautiful girlfriend. She is everything to me. I love you baby 3. I will set my goal for ten chapters but it all depends on the reviews I get.

Alex woke up in the hospital room that was all to familiar to her. Her father had been in there for five months now. He was dying and she knew this, she tried to not let him see her cry. She didn't know what she was going to do without him. He told her once that he would introduce her to her mother, but then he got sick. "Alex go eat something please. You need to eat and get out of this god awful place." She looked at her father and got up. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in an hour okay?" She didn't like leaving him alone. "Baby girl take your time, I'll be here." She walked out and down the hall she had paced so many nights before.

She exited the hospital and went to a nice little restaurant down the street. She walked through the door and sat down at the booth her and her father always sat at. The waitress' knew her well and always let her stay as long she wanted. Anna one of the waitress' walked over to Alex and smiled. "Alex what would you like today?" Anna smiled and looked at her softly. "Umm I guess the bacon cheese burger. And can I get a coke?" Anna smiled bigger at her. "Of course sweetie. How's your dad doing?" Alex looked down at the table and sighed. "Not good he is getting weaker and the doctor says he might not live through the next week."

Anna was shocked she had gone to see him only a month before and he looked like he was doing better. "I'm so sorry dear. What are you going to do? I mean you are more then welcome to come stay with me." Alex smiled up at her. "No thank you, but I think I'm gonna go find my real mom." Anna smiled again and nodded she and went to put the order in.

Mean while back at the hospital Oz was thinking about something that had haunted him all these years. He was interrupted when his nurse came in. "Hi Daniel how are you feeling today?" He shook his head and chuckled. "I told you Emily call me Oz." Emily sighed as she checked is pulse and blood pressure. "And I told you how many times that once I know your real name you will be called it. I know Alexis doesn't like it when I do it but she lets me anyway." Oz smiled as he thought of his daughter. "So what are you thinking about?" She asked as she pulled the chair over to talk to him for a bit.

"Well I was thinking about calling Willow up and telling her that I'm dying and that I need her to do something." Oz was never surprised when Emily asked him what was wrong. At first he was but now he just waits for it. "You're gonna ask her to come here and meet her daughter aren't you?" Oz nodded and looked at the picture of him and Willow when she was pregnant. "Only I'm not gonna tell her it's her daughter." Emily shook her head and sighed. "Well put on your big boy panties and call her." He laughed as he watched her walk out.

Oz picked up the phone for the fifth time and finally dialed the number of the Summer's house. Buffy heard the phone from upstairs and ran to get. Even though Willow and Tara were in the kitchen with Joyce. Buffy came in out of breath and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Buffy?" "Yes who is this?" After all the problems with her mother trying to date she didn't want some creep knowing her name. "It's Oz is Willow there?" Buffy looked at Willow and handed her the phone. "It's Oz." Willow picked up the phone and sighed. "Oz why are you calling me? After disappearing for five months?" Oz heard the hurt tone in her voice. "Willow I would have come to visit, but there is one problem. I'm dying." Willow almost dropped the phone. She could feel the tears running down.

"What? How? Since when?" Oz knew she would ask those questions she was always the brain. "Willow I need you to come to LA and see me. There is something you need to know." Oz sighed and hung up the phone. Willow was just standing there. "Buffy I need you, Xander, and Giles to come to LA with me. Oz is dying." Willow walked over to her laptop and booked four plane tickets while Buffy called everyone.

Mean while at the restaurant, Alex just finish her meal and was staring out the window. She pulled out a picture of her mother. Anna came back over and sat with her. "Honey she will love you trust me." She smiled and look at Anna. "How do you know?" Anna took her hands and stared into her eyes. "Because only a fool would not love a great girl like you." Alex smiled bigger. She went to pull out her wallet and Anna stopped her. "Honey don't worry about it."

Alex hugged Anna and walked out. She walked down the same street she always did. She walked through the hospital doors and she felt the sadness come back like a nine pound hammer. She walked down the hall to her father's room and went back into the chair she had slept in for the past five months. Oz smiled when she sat down. "Good lunch?" Alex nodded and looked at her father confused. "Dad what are you hiding?" He sighed and picked up her hands. "Well I called your mom and she is coming here. We both know I am dying . I want you to live with her and be happy."

Alex was excited, she was gonna meet her mother for the first time. "I will dad I love you." She leaned down and hugged him. "When will she be here?" He looked at the clock and sighed again. "Well knowing your mother. Probably an hour or so. " He looked back at his daughter and smiled. "Sleep baby girl. I love you." Alex drifted off into her dream world where everything was perfect. She finally was having a good dream after months of nightmares. She was a bright light walking toward her. She stood there unable to move. "Baby I have been waiting a life time for this." It was her mom finally she was home. About an hour later Alex was up.

Alex looked at her father with sad eyes. She watched as he laid there almost lifeless. "Don't look so sad sweetie I'll be okay." Her dad always had a way to make her feel better. The nurse led four people into the room. "Oz my man how are you feeling?" Xander being the first one to speak up. Oz just smiled and then he saw the woman he fell in love with and then looked back at Alex. "So Oz why did you ask for us to come here?" Buffy spoke up trying to take the attention off of Willow.

"Well Buffy I have some news. You all knew I was dying, but I need something from Willow." His eyes never left hers. Willow stepped forward and smiled at him. "What is it?" She knew there wasn't much feeling of in love there between them anymore. "Alex, I have something to tell you. Well really all of you. Willow remember back in high school our baby?" Willow looked down the painful memory was still there. "The one that died." Oz looked at Alex and sighed. "Well she didn't really die." Willow shot up and looked at him.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" She was holding back the tears as Xander and Buffy came to her side. "Willow we have an amazing daughter. She is bright like you, she rambles on about things, she is just like you." Alex looked at her dad and then at this woman she had only seen in pictures. ~Could this be her? Could this really be my mother?~ Those words were all she thought. "Willow met your daughter Alexis Danielle Osbourne-Rosenburg." Willow looked at the young girl. She was the young image of Willow. "Daniel Osbourne you kept this from me?"

Alex looked at her mother. "Mom I was taken from the hospital. Demons came and took me away. Dad knew that if he said I was dead, you wouldn't blame yourself as much." Alex walked around the bed and looked at her mother dead in the eyes. "I have only seen pictures of you. I know what dad did was wrong, but I'm here now." Oz looked at Willow. "Listen Willow she needs her mother. She has magic powers like you and she also has the wolf like me." Buffy looked at Xander and then at Giles who hasn't said a word yet. "Oz why didn't you tell her when you found Alexis?" Giles walked over and looked at Willow and then at Oz. "Umm Mr. Giles call me Alex please?" Giles was taken back for a moment the only other person who called him Mr. Giles was Tara.

"Mom I want to live with you and Uncle Xander and Aunt Buffy." Alex looked at her father as she leaned down to hug him she whispered. "Thank you daddy." Buffy looked at Alex. "Uncle Xander, Aunt Buffy, Oz what all did you tell her?" Alex smiled as she looked at the slayer. "I know you are the slayer and Mr. Giles is your watcher and Uncle Xander is all human and that my mother is a witch and is dating Tara, who is also a witch."


	2. Wake up baby

Willow looked at her shocked that she knew so much about her life. "Oz you told her everything?" He nodded and smiled. "Mom I want to be apart of your life. I haven't had you for 16 years." Alex hugged her mother and smiled bigger then ever before. "Willow she knows everything. Right down to the first day I laid eyes on you." Oz looked deep into Alex's eyes seeing the same thing he saw in Willow. He felt tears running down his face. His chest was getting tighter and tighter. Alex looked down at her father the time she had so hoped wouldn't come finally did. That's why he wouldn't go. He wanted her to meet her mom. "Daddy I love you and you'll always be with me." She leaned down and hugged him for the final time. She looked at her mom with tears in her eyes. Willow stood in awe of her daughter hugging the only man she had ever loved. She took her daughter in her arms and held her tight. "Baby you are gonna come live with me and the gang. I'm sure Joyce would let you move in right Buffy?" Willow turned to her dear friend. "Yes of course Willow you know we would do anything for you. She can room with Dawn."

Giles and Xander walked out of the room to give them so peace. An hour later Buffy sat with Willow while she held Alex. Alex had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. "Will maybe we should take him home to burry." Willow nodded her head. "She is so much like me Buff, I can't believe he kept me from her." Willow kissed her head softly. "Maybe he had his reasons, but listen nothing we can do now but be there for her. You need to raise her and teach her." Buffy got up and looked at them. "Will she is yours and nothing will take her from you now, I promise you that. I will give my life to keep her safe." Buffy walked out and left them alone. Alex woke up when she hear the door shut. "Momma can we burry dad in Sunnydale? I wanna be able to visit him." Willow looked at her and then at his body. She had seen so many, but never thought she would see Oz's body lifeless. At least he died from a disease and not a vampire attack. "Of course we can baby. Come on let's go and we'll have them bring him to us tomorrow okay?" Alex nodded and hugged and kissed her father one last time.

Alex walked out with her mom and said goodbye to the room she lived in for five months. "Rest in peace daddy. I love you." Giles stood up and stretched. "Well guys let's go. I got Alex's ticket when you girls were in there." Alex looked at Giles surprised. "Thank you Mr. Giles. That was very sweet of you." Buffy, Willow and Xander all busted out laughing. Giles gave a disapproving look. "Sorry G-man, but you got this girl wrapped around your finger." Buffy looked at Alex after she had stopped laughing and smiled. "Giles is like the father we all wanted. He loves us even if he doesn't admit it out load." They all walked to the exit and Alex stopped. She ran over to Emily and hugged her. "Thank you Emily for everything you did for us. You know if I was older I would so date you." Alex started laughing. Emily smacked her lightly. "Your welcome Alexis. Hey I know I'm good looking for my age." Emily smiled at the young her who she had come to think of as a second daughter. "You take care of yourself. And no hospital for at least a year." Alex smiled and nodded.

Alex ran back to her family. ~I have a family again. My momma is gonna take care of me.~ Was all she could think. They all walked down the streets and stopped when they came to the airport. They walked in and gave theirs tickets to the girl working there. As usual Alex was hitting on the girl taking the tickets. "So why don't you come to Sunnydale and I'll show you a good time." Willow rolled her eyes and pulled Alex away from the blushing girl. They got in their seats and waited. Alex was to excited to sit still and she was smiling again. ~Yup that's my daughter looks and I wonder if she has the brains I do.~ Alex turned around and looked at her mom. ~Yes mom I am a straight A student. I'm glad I'm getting a chance to be in your life. I always wondered if you would hate me.~ Willow looked at her shocked and surprised. ~One how did you learn how to talk in minds and two I could never hate you.~

Alex smiled big and hugged her mother tight and smiled. ~I thought myself. I thought myself lots of things.~ Willow smiled and looked at her daughter, who snuggled against her. "Buffy she is exactly like me. Looks and everything, only one thing isn't like me or Oz. Her eyes Buffy they are just like Tara's." Buffy looked at Willow and then the young girl. "Willow maybe that's why she is meant to be your daughter. To remind you that Tara is your soul mate for life." Buffy looked forward as she fell asleep. When they all woke up they were home. "Xander will you get Alex's things please." Alex jumped up. "Oh no mom I can." "Alex let me you go be with your mom." Xander smiled at and dragged Giles along to get her things. "Willow I think you need to take her to meet Tara. We'll take her stuff to my house." Willow nodded and took Alex by the hand. "I hope you do think you are a little kid by me grabbing your hand." Alex smiled and gave her mom a gentle squeeze.

Willow opened the door to hers and Tara's dorm. She smiled and went over to her lover. "Baby I got someone I want you to meet." Alex walked over and smiled. She sat on the bed and held out her hand. "Hi Tara I'm Alex Willow's daughter. You have very pretty eyes. They are just like mine. Aunt Buffy said it's to remind momma that you and her are soul mates and meant to be together forever. And I'm babbling dad says I get it from my momma." Tara smiled and hugged Alex. "Willow she is so cute. Please tell me she is here to stay." Willow nodded and got behind Tara. "Baby, she is here to stay." Alex smiled big and looked at her mom. "Momma I like Tara she is amazing and her aura is pure white like yours." Willow and Tara looked at each other shocked to say the least. "Baby you can read aura's?" Alex nodded and then looked down. "Alex, sweetie what's wrong?" Tara gently placed a hand on her leg. "I'm not supposed to do that unless I ask." Willow and Tara smiled softly at her. "Baby it's okay we are just shocked that's all." Willow pulled Alex to her and Tara and hugged her tight.

Alex looked out the window. "Momma did dad have a cage here?" Willow looked confused for a minute and then remembered what Oz said. "Yes baby we'll go there now. Tara, Alex is like Oz a werewolf." Tara nodded and kept her hands on Willow's. "Let's go take her there." Willow got up and moved form behind Tara. Alex curled up to Tara as Tara rubbed her back. "My family is great. I have a wonderful soul mate and amazing daughter I could ask for more then this." Alex looked up at her mom. "Momma let's go to Buffy's unlike dad I can control who I hurt. I can help with the patrolling." Willow smiled and grabbed two crosses and two stakes they had in the dorm.

They got to Buffy's before it got too dark. They walked in and sat on the couch. "Buffy guess what? Alex can help us patrol tonight." Buffy smiled big and got the stuff they needed. "Well The more the merrier." Alex looked up at the stairs and saw a gorgeous girl. She couldn't stop staring at her. "Buffy who is this?" Buffy turned toward the stairs and smiled. "Dawn this is the girl you will be rooming with. This is Alex, she is Willow's daughter." Dawn smiled and looked at the girl that had been staring at her. "Alex I'm Dawn. Come up and I'll show you." Alex didn't need to be told twice she was up the stairs in no time flat. She followed Dawn through the door frame. "So Dawn do you have a boyfriend?" Alex looked around the room they had put another bed in there for her to sleep on.

"No I don't I don't really date." Dawn sat on her bed and sighed. "What about you any boys you like." Alex looked worried, but then she remembered Willow and Tara. "No I like girls just like my mom." Dawn smiled and nodded. "That's fine with me." Alex went over and sat with Dawn. "Yeah I gotta go out on patrol soon to help your sister." Dawn looked down and sighed. "I don't know why I'm saying this but please be careful. I don't want anything happening to you." Dawn turned to her and looked into her eyes. She leaned in and kissed her softly. Alex was surprised but kissed back and pulled her close. They broke apart and Alex looked at Dawn. "I promise I will come back to you." She got up and walked down the stairs. "Are we all ready?" Buffy nodded and walked out the door with Giles and Xander. Willow kissed Tara softly and held her close. "I'll be back baby." Alex followed her mom out the door.

Tara sat on the couch and smiled as Dawn sat next to her. "Umm Tara how did you know you were a lesbian?" Tara looked at her with a soft expression. "Why do you ask?" Dawn looked at her hands. "Alex and I kissed and I liked it a lot." Tara put her arm around her. "I knew because no guy I looked at really gave me chills or butterflies." Dawn looked at her and sighed. "Mom and Buffy are gonna hate me." Tara turned her head to look in her eyes. "Your mom and Buffy love you dearly they won't ever hate you." Dawn loved Tara she always made her feel so good and she thought of her and Willow as her sisters.

Mean while the gang got to the cemetery. Alex changed and started sniffing around. They all spilt up Xander and Giles went one way, Willow and Alex went another way and Buffy sighed as she would toward the middle. Alex looked up at her mom and then back at the ground. ~Baby what is it?~ ~Mom Dawn and I kissed.~ Alex looked forward every once and awhile sniffing. ~You like her don't you?~ She just looked forward. ~Yes, mom kissing her was amazing.~ Alex looked up and saw that vampires were coming there way. She howled for the rest of them to come and help. Buffy, Xander, and Giles came running. "Okay Alex time to see if you can control yourself." Alex ran at the three big vampires. "Alex baby no." Willow look at her girl running at them. "Buffy help her please." Willow, Xander, and Giles were fighting off the vampires that they could fight off. Buffy ran and threw a vamp in the air. The other two piled on Alex biting her and hitting her hard. Buffy dusted the one big guy and the threw the other two in the air and dusted them. Willow, Xander, and Giles ran to Alex. She was just laying there lifeless. "Let's get her back to my house now." Buffy and the gang ran back to the house. Buffy carried her, since she is the only one that could. They busted through the door. "Tara, Dawn I need you to move now." She laid Alex on the couch, who was still in wolf form. Dawn at the wolf and was worried. "Who is this Buffy?" Buffy looked at Dawn who was almost crying. "Honey this is Alex. She is part wolf." Dawn dropped to her knees by Alex's side. "Please come back to me." Buffy looked at Dawn and then at Willow and Tara. "Guys a word?" They walked into the kitchen and found Joyce there. "Guys what's wrong with Dawn." Joyce looked at the three of them. "It's because she wants to be with Alex. Willow and Tara looked at her shocked. Joyce smiled. "What you don't think I don't know what goes on in my own house? I saw them kissing. Willow I'm every happy you found you little girl and I would happily keep her here and let her date Dawn.

A/N What will happen? Will Alex come back to Dawn? How will Buffy deal with Dawn and Alex kissing? Will Dawn and Alex date? Review and tell me what you think and I'll post more.


	3. Demon world

Alex laid there lifeless and Dawn hadn't left her side. "Alex just open your eyes please." Willow looked at her daughter with tear staid cheeks. Tara brought them some tea. ~I just found you I can't lose you now.~ Tara looked at Alex and then set the cups on the table. Tara walked over and sat on the floor close to Willow. ~Baby she'll come back trust me.~ Willow nodded and held Tara's hand. ~I hope you're right.~

Mean while in Alex's head, She looked around and she remembered this place this is where she spent 12 years of her life. She started to cry in this world she grew older faster. A day here was a year in the human world. The demon brought her here to be his slave. She heard the whip crack and she knew she had to do work or he would kill her. She hated this place, she wanted to go home and be with her mom again but how could she do that? ~Tara if your listening, you need to shake me awake please.~

Tara felt a chill and looked over at her body. "Dawn move now." She got up and walked over to Alex. She started shaking her, but nothing happened. "Buffy get in here now." Buffy ran from the kitchen to the living room. "What? What's going on?" Tara looked at her. "I can't lift her. You need to shake her back to this world." Buffy walked over looked at Tara and then at Alex. Buffy nodded and then picked the wolf up and shook her hard. Alex felt herself being pulled back. Buffy saw her eyes up as Alex slowly turned back to human. "Hey sweetie welcome back." Dawn rushed to her side. Alex looked at her and ran up stairs. Dawn looked down she sat where Alex had laid. Willow went up to the room and walked into their room. "Alex are you okay?" Alex was in the corner shake uncontrollably. Willow walked over to her and held her. "Baby you're home I won't let anyone hurt you." Alex clung to her mother not wanting to let go. "I need to shower." She got up grabbed some cloths and went into the bathroom.

Willow sighed and walked down stairs where everyone was waiting. "She okay? I mean I didn't mean to hurt her or to let those vamps hurt her." Buffy felt like shit she made a promise and only one night here she broke it. "I think she'll be fine. She's shaking pretty bad though. I don't know why and I want to find out." Tara walked to Willow and Buffy. "I think I know why." They looked at her confused. "Look her body wasn't on this plain, this world." Willow's eyes widen as she remembered what Oz said. "She was with the demon in it's world." Tara nodded and looked up the stairs. "She was a slave there. A year there was only a day here for us." Willow nodded and sighed. "Let's all sit down and wait for her."

Alex felt the water hit her body. She ran her hands over the scars she had. She started crying as she remembered every mark on her bed. She got all cleaned up and got out and dressed. She slowly wake out of the bathroom and walked to her room. She laid on her bed and pulled out the picture she had of her mom and her dad. "I miss you daddy." She started thinking about everything. Her dad tracking her down to the demon world. How he rescued her and brought to the human world and taught her about the human world for 5 years. Then she thought about the kiss with Dawn. ~You stupid little girl.~ She started hitting the scars hard with her fists.

Dawn walked around the downstairs hoping Alex would come down. Buffy looked at her sister and sighed. "Dawn, look I may not understand this but you and her are the same age. Go up there and talk to her okay." Dawn nodded and ran up the steps to the room she was sharing with Alex. "Alex? You in here?" Dawn looked around the room then finally laid eyes on the other girl. She walked over and climbed over her to see her face. "Hey there." Alex opened her eyes and just looked at Dawn. "I thought I told you to be careful." Alex only nodded her head. "I'm really tired I'm gonna go to bed." Dawn looked sadden and nodded. "Okay you sleep, but do I get a kiss good night?" Alex looked at her and sat up and sighed. "I think you should just go to sleep. In the morning I'll either move into the dorms with my mom or Buffy's room." Dawn was shocked and she could feel tears forming. "What? Why? What did I do?" Alex looked at her and then back at her fingers. "I just think it would be better." Dawn got up and just stared at her for a minute. She ran off down stairs and ran to the basement. Buffy saw this and sighed. Alex came running down. "Where is she?" Buffy just looked at her. Willow saw the look and touched Buffy's arm. "Alex how about you come stay with me and Tara in the dorms." Alex shook her head. "I need to talk to her." She jumped off the stairs and saw the basement door open. She slowly walked down and saw Dawn sitting on the dryer. "Dawn can we talk?" Dawn didn't look up. Alex came closer and put her hand on Dawn's knee. Dawn moved her knee quickly. Alex looked down and sighed. "Okay I deserve that." She looked at Dawn and sighed. "I'm going with my mom and Tara back to the dorms." Alex looked down at her feet and then looked up at Dawn. "I don't regret the kiss if that's what you are thinking." She leaned up and kissed Dawn on the cheek. Alex turned around and walked up the stairs. Dawn watched her leave. Some part of her was screaming go after her now and the other part was quite. Dawn got up and slowly walked up the stairs. Alex heard Dawn but didn't say anything. "Mom, Tara, are we ready?" Tara looked at Alex and felt sorry for her. She looked at Willow and took her hand. "Yes." Dawn came in behind Alex and sighed. "So you are really not staying here?" Alex turned to her and looked down. "We both need some time to think. I'll stay with them until then." Dawn felt her heart drop. "Fine get out. GET OUT! GET OUT!" She ran up to her room and laid on her bed crying. Alex's heart broke, she caused so much pain in the little time she was here. She looked at Buffy with a look that spoke a million things, but the only thing Buffy was sure of was the was asking if she hated her. Buffy shook her head no. She walked over to Alex and hugged her. "Sweetie give it time. Dawn has only had a crush on Xander." Alex smiled and looked at Xander. "Yeah thanks for stealing my girl." Anya hit him hard. "Watch it little boy." The four women busted out laughing. Joyce walked through the door from the dinning room. "Okay I want no arguing but everyone is staying here. Alex needs her rest." Alex sighed and looked at the gang. "I guess I better go up then." She slowly walked up the stairs and sighed when she opened the door.

Joyce smiled at her handy work. "Mom you are an evil woman." Joyce smiled and laughed "And don't you ever forget it." The gang made their way back to the living room. They all decided to watch a movie. They threw in a chick movie. "Now and Then really this is so girly." Xander groaned. Willow giggled and snuggled into Tara. Anya always got jealous of their relationship for one reason or another. "Why we snuggle like that." Xander rolled his eyes and sighed. "Because An we aren't them."

Alex walked over to where Dawn was and crawled in bed with her. Dawn froze for a minute. "It's just me baby. I'm sorry for everything. I just remember how my life was before coming here. Forgive me?" Alex gave her best puppy dog pout and put her arm around Dawn. Dawn tried to look mad, but she couldn't do it. "Yes I forgive you." She kissed Alex's nose and snuggled into her embrace.


	4. Explaination

The next morning Alex woke up and untangled herself from Dawn. She slowly got up and went down stairs to the kitchen. "Good Morning Alex funny shapes or rounds?" Tara smiled and mixed the batter. Alex smiled and looked around. "Everyone still asleep? Umm Funny shapes?" Tara laughed and pour the batter into the pan. "Yes, well Joyce is at work. My pancakes sometimes come out in funny shapes. Don't ask your mom made it up after I made her breakfast one day." Alex just nodded her head and sat down. "So when are you gonna explain things to, well everyone?" Alex looked up and sighed. "Today when they all get up." Xander woke up and ran to the kitchen. "I smell food!"

Tara sighed and looked at Alex. "Well I bet they will be up now." Just as Tara said that Willow, Buffy, Dawn, and Anya walked in and smiled. "Damn Tara you were right." Dawn walked over and snuggled up to Alex. "Good morning sweetie." Alex kissed Dawn on the forehead. "Well everyone sit down. I need to explain a few things to you all." They all sat at the table as Tara served the pancakes around. "First off last night was a freak thing. I felt like I was back where I was when I was 12." She took off her shirt. "These are the scars from it. The demon stole me away when I was just born. Dad looked all over the hospital. When he finally had the demon that took me they gave him an evil smile and disappeared into their world." Xander was stuff his face and listening. He finally got his mouth. "How did Oz find you and how did he know it was you?" Alex smiled and he dripped syrup. "My dad searched every world he could, when he finally came to one that didn't like werewolves. My scent, He smelled me. Every werewolf has their own smell. It never changes it'll stay with me til I die. It was hard for me to believe he was my father and believe that I was from another world." She looked down and shook her head. "I was a slave in that world they didn't let us go anywhere." She looked up at Willow and smiled. 'Dad usually told me I looked just like mom. He said he kept it from mom by telling the doctors that I died shortly after being born. He didn't want her to spent her life looking for me like he did."

Willow stared to cry. "He knew I would do whatever it took to find you." Alex nodded and went to her mom hugging her tight. "Every full moon he would go out and look without you knowing. He also said that hiding me wasn't easy. You always would cry and sit and try and be all brainy and figure out why I died. He waited so long after he found me only to get me to adjust to living in this world. Took me three years just to get me caught up in my schooling. That was not easy for him.' Alex looked at her mom and smiled big. "And the reason I have blue eyes instead of green is a simple answer. I asked the gods after I learned about my magic. They told me because my dad was not my mom's soul mate. My eyes were to help her see her true soul mate.'

They spent the day relaxing and talking. Buffy looks at all her friends and her sister. "Guys why don't we go get Oz and leave Alex and Dawn to talk." They all smiled and said their goodbyes. After they all left Alex and Dawn were left to talk. "Dawn, the kiss last night was a little fast so ummm will you go on a date with me?" Dawn look at her and smiled. "Of course I will. So you wanna take this slowly?" Alex nodded hoping Dawn would understand and accept it. "We can do that honey. I was feely the same thing." Dawn smiled at Alex and kissed her cheek. Alex got up and looked at Dawn for a minute. "Well then I have some planning to do don't I?" She laughed and sat back down. They flipped on Scooby Doo and fell asleep together.

A/N Just a little update. Hope you all like it. Sorry I haven't update in a while I have been sick.


	5. AN

A/N Sorry for not updating in months guys I have been busy. Had my heart broken so between work and trying to fix my heart I have been a little busy. I am truly sorry but I am not giving up on this story yet. I will try and update at least once a week on my days off. Maybe even more then once a week I'll try.


	6. More News?

Title: My Home

Author: Maggie

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy characters. I just own the ones I made up. You might see some of the dialogue here and there.

Summary: Oz is dying and he wants Willow to meet and take care of her daughter. This is set back in season five. I will go from there.

Spoilers: None I just wanted to write this for a long while.

Author's Note: Sorry it was been so long but I hope this makes up for it.

Alex woke up and found Dawn laying on her. Alex smiled a bit and looked around. She slowly moved Dawn not to wake her. She walked into the kitchen and found Tara, Buffy, Xander, and her mom sitting at the table. "Xander you're dead wrong. Floating a pencil is the easiest thing in the world." Xander rolled eyes and smiled at Alex. "She is right Xan-man, it's easy." She went over to her mom and hugged her. "So Miss. Alex where are you taking my sister?" Alex got a little nervous. She played with her fingers and then looked up. "Well I was thinking dinner and then hit the Bronze." Buffy looked at Tara and Willow. "When? What time? And who is going with you?" Alex looked at her mom with a sigh full look. "Buffy let them go out to eat alone and we can meet them at the Bronze."

Buffy sighed and nodded her head. Alex smiled big and hugged Buffy. "I promise I'll get her there safely." Alex stepped back for only a moment and then all of the sudden her eyes went pure white. "Slayer you need to protect this wolf with your life. She is the soul being that can protect the key. "Buffy looked at Alex and then Willow and Tara. Tara spoke up "One who are you and what is this key you speak of?" "I am light, I am pure. I am the reason that this wolf has lived through everything. This wolf was born with a purpose to protect and serve the greater good."

Willow's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. "Why my baby girl I just found her. Now you're telling me she is only here until the key is protected?" "No my sweet child, Alex will live a long life. But she will be tested as has the slayer been tested. She will be protected by the light. Tara, my child worry not about the darkness that your lover has touched. That is why Alex is here, she will take the darkness away." Willow touched Tara's hand softly and looked at her. She knew Tara's trust was weakened because of the magic.

"I leave you all with this take care of each other and this girl and the key. You all will see the truth soon enough and you all will be protected." Alex fell to the ground and hit her head knocking her out. Willow and Tara ran to her picking her up and pulling her to the couch. Dawn sat up and looked at Alex. "Buffy what did you do to her?" Dawn ran to Buffy and started hitting her hard. "Dawn I didn't do anything I swear on my life." Alex opened her eyes and looked around and saw Dawn hitting Buffy. "Dawn, Buffy didn't do anything to me." Dawn heard Alex and ran to her. Alex held her and smiled; she looked around again and smiled. "So how was the little talk?"

An hour or so later Willow walked away from the group and went outside to think. She kept mentally kicking herself over and over. She couldn't believe that she had hurt Tara. She never thought she would ever do that. She was so into her thoughts she didn't hear the back door shut. Tara came up behind her and sat behind her and her arms around her. "You okay sweetie?" Willow just nodded her head softly and sighed. "Head all busy again baby?" Tara was starting to get concerned. "It always is busy in there. Never stops even when I sleep it's busy." Tara started making circles on her belly. "Baby you can talk to me about anything I won't run I promise you."

Willow leaned back into her and sighed. "Tara I know you are uneasy about me and magic I just want you safe." Tara kissed the side of her face and smiled. "I can teach you about it. About the rules and powers everything, I promise you baby." Willow nodded and leaned her head up to snuggle into Tara's neck. "Can we just sit here and be us for awhile? No magic, no monsters, just you and me at peace." Tara smiled and kissed Willow's head. "Yes baby, we can." Tara held Willow close to her not wanting to let go.

Mean while back in the house Alex, and the gang were playing Uno. "Dawn quit with the skipping and doubling on me." Xander wined. Joyce, Buffy, and Alex all laughed at him. "This game is no fun. Where's the money I want money." Xander rolled his eyes. "An, baby not everything is about money." Alex wrapped her arms around Dawn. "Well I'm out guys." "Hey hey you can't do that." Joyce smiled and hit Xander lightly. "Yes she can. Someone wants snuggles." Dawn snuggled into her arms. "Dawn tomorrow you and me a nice dinner and then the Bronze with the gang okay?" Dawn nodded and kissed her cheek softly.

Alex checked the time and looked at the rest of the gang. "Where's mom and Tara?" Buffy looked around and then at Alex. "I think they went outside. Want me to go check on them." Alex stood up and smiled. "No I'll go." Alex walked outside and saw them and smiled. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alex moved over next to them. "Not at all baby girl you are more then welcome to sit with us." Tara smiled at Alex and opened her arm for her. "Wanna join the hug?" Alex nodded and moved closer to Tara and her mom.

"Mom are you okay you guys have been out here for a while I got worried." Alex rested her hand on her mom's shoulder. Willow looked up at her and smiled. "Yes baby girl I'm great I have my soul mate and my wonderful daughter here with me that's all that matters. Tomorrow we are burying your dad is that okay sweetie?" "Yeah mom it's perfect." Tara looked at Alex and then Willow they were some much alike and she started thinking about their life together. Alex rested her head on Tara's shoulder. "I think it's time for us to get some sleep for tomorrow." Tara spoke kindly. Alex nodded and sighed. "Dad had everything paid for last month. And there is still money that is left over for me."

Alex stood up and helped Tara and her mom up. They all walked in and smiled. "Gang we all need sleep tomorrow we are laying Oz to rest." Willow let a tear slide down but tried to hide it from Tara. Alex and Dawn walked upstairs after saying their goodnights. Alex smiled at Dawn "So I guess we better get in bed." Alex spoke as Dawn got closer to her. "Do I get a goodnight kiss first?" Dawn put on her pout. Alex nodded and kissed her softly. They both laid down in their own beds and fell asleep quickly.

Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya walked out and said goodbyes. Xander hugged Willow and then got in his car and drove him and Anya to his basement. Tara and Willow started walking to the dorms. Tara was the first to break the silence. "Will, you don't have to find the tears I know what Oz meant to you." Willow looked at her and smiled. "I just don't want you to think I still am in love with him." Tara stopped her. "Baby I know you are in love with me." She smiled and kissed Willow softly. They reached the dorm and walked in. Willow pulled Tara to her and kissed to roughly. "Baby I love you with everything I am." Tara smiled and went over to get her pjs. Willow smiled big as she picked up a picture of her and Tara when the first started dating. Tara walked over to her already changed. She wrapped her arms around her. "I love you to everything I am." Willow turned and kissed Tara before getting changed. They both laid down on the bed and snuggled. "You know we can be a family." Willow looked at her confused. "I mean you, me and Alex. We could be a family." Willow kissed Tara one last time and snuggled happily into her.

A/N Nothing like a Buffy marathon to get the writing flowing. Lol I hope you all have enjoyed this. I might update tomorrow too.


	7. AN part 2

Hey everyone I'm back I'm sorry I stopped updating I lost my login info and I was working and going to school. I am back and I will continue with this story I'm glad you all enjoyed it I hope you'll all continue read. And if any of you have any ideas please share them with me. I know WillowandTara4ever suggested bring in spike or Angel. Let me ask you this who would you rather see with Buffy with Spike? Or Angel? Let me know guys I'm gonna start writing the next chaper tomorrow and post it hopefully tomorrow night or the following day. I haven't given up with this story I hope you havent either.

Thank you all 


End file.
